Runway conditions are generally determined based on the subjective judgment of pilots who operate airplanes on the runways. The pilots' subjective feedback may be used to classify a current condition of a runway. Other pilots may use this information to make decisions for operating airplanes on the runway, such as when landing and taking off. Because the pilots' feedback is subjective, however, the pilots' feedback may be inconsistent and/or not accurate.